


Love me, kiss me, take me, break me.

by Brzegina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bratting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, S&M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brzegina/pseuds/Brzegina
Summary: Jungwoo just wants someone to take care of him. And Doyoung happens to be that person.





	1. Love me.

Jungwoo, now leaning against the sink, looked at himself in the mirror, wiping the running tears off of his face. He could just barely see himself (or actually anything around), because of the blurred vision. The redhead felt shattered into thousands little pieces, like a fragile glass that someone just mercilessly slammed against the wall. The dark circles under his brown eyes started to get more and more visible, making Jungwoo look even worse than he felt.

  Lately, he just did not feel good, none of that. The practices were even more exhausting than ever, the same with recordings and just spending his free time with the members. They could always make him laugh, cheer up and just have fun. But these days, Jungwoo couldn't stand the noisiness and the fact that everyone was looking at him like he was something near an alien. All the time these weird looks were the ones on him. Every single member could sense that something was off with Jungwoo, even the ones that weren't that close to him yet. The redhead was always one of the mood makers of the group, so that wasn't anything weird, but it made him sick. In fact, it made him feel worse than ever.

Jungwoo pulled his hair and took a sharp breath, trying to calm down. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, slowly getting back to normal. It was too much pressure.

  The stress wasn't the only thing bothering the petite. There also was something that he couldn't stop thinking about for the whole last week, it distracted him from everything he was doing at the moment and made his anxiety level dangerously high. It happened when Jungwoo was doing his first live by himself, trying to talk to NCTzens and get closer to them, as he was the new member. Since he was trying so hard to make NCT's fans warm up to him, he really didn't expect something like that. While being so shy and nervous, reading hate comments made him feel sick in his stomach and the tears came up to his eyes just by the thought.

Jungwoo was being called ugly, disgusting, untalented, useless.

He bit into his lip even harder and pulled at his hair even more.

  They wanted the teen to leave NCT. They said that he wasn't enough, that the group was better without him.

The redhead crouched down on the cold white tiles of the dorm bathroom, pulling his legs up to his chest, the loud cry building up in it.

  And Jungwoo felt devastated when he read that. Every single hate word felt like a sharp needle into his heart.

  It was so hard to hide from his hyungs and dongsaengs, ripping him from the inside, because he wanted to feel better, he really did. But at the same time he didn't want to bother anybody with his problems, he learned that. Since he was 16 years old - the petite didn't even dare to share his problems and insecurities with the others, even his family. But despite it being hard overall, he was barely getting away with hiding it from Doyoung. The raven was his everyday roommate and also the closest member to Jungwoo. The older openly admitted, that he felt something like a parental love towards the redhead, like a need to care and protect him. And Jungwoo couldn't or didn't want to admit, that he indeed needed that.

 

~~~~

 

  Doyoung was lying on the bed, already after his midnight shower, checking something on his phone while waiting for his favourite dongsaeng to leave the bathroom. Just like everyone in the group - he was worried about the redhead's behaviour. But the raven was the one, that was worried for him the most. It was so hard not to ask Jungwoo something like "what's wrong?" or just a simple "how are you today?", because he knew that the younger will lie.

  Doyoung's roommate eventually opened the bathroom door, but his hair wasn't wet, his clothes still the same and - what the older noticed first - his face looked so tired, his eyes were red and his hair was an absolute mess. It made his heart skip a beat, the raven didn't see anything like that ever in his life, because Jungwoo just wasn't like that. He was always so bright and charming, with a smile or a blush always on his face. But now it wasn't the same dongsaeng and he had to know what happened, because his heart hurt just from the sight.

-Jungwoo-yah, did something happen...?- he asked, his voice full of worry. The raven put away his phone and straightened himself up, sitting on the edge of his bed, now facing the younger.

  Jungwoo stopped, just a step away from his bed, which was on the right of his hyung's one. He slowly dragged his tired look up and clenched his fists. Feeling so fucking pathetic, the redhead's deep brown eyes finally met Doyoung's black ones. He saw so much in them, how much the older was worried for him, how he cared for his dear dongsaeng. How the raven was thinking about his behaviour all the time, ready for the worst sort of things. And at this moment he shattered to the ground. Again. The pity and the guilt mixing together felt like a poison. He made Doyoung feel so horrible. He didn't deserve to do that, nobody did, because his hyung was too good for that. No one can hurt his hyung, he was always thinking that. But if so, then the redhead can't do that either, >especially< him.

  Jungwoo's knees hit the wooden floor of their dorm with a loud thud, his hands at his face again, trying to hide the tears, that were already running down his face in cascades. The redhead choked on his whines, inside begging for help.

-Jungwoo!- the raven nearly screamed, so scared for the younger, and ran up to him. He kneeled down in front of the other and quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, like the older was trying to protect him from the whole world, scared that he'll lose him in a second. One of Doyoung's hands massaged the redhead's scalp and stroked his nape, while the other one caressed his back. He tried to do everything to make the younger feel safe, to know that nobody will hurt him when he's in the raven's arms. Doyoung cared so much for his dearest dongsaeng, he always did everything to make him feel better, as well as this time.

-Shhh... Shush, everything is alright... I'm here...- the older whispered in Jungwoo's ear.-Nobody is going to hurt you...

  And it did work. The redhead started to get calmer and calmer with every single moment. He couldn't think of anything. His head was spinning, he just had no idea what is actually going on. Doyoung keeping him so close, so warm and safe - it was the only thing that he had in his mind right now.

  The older, after a longer moment slowly removing his arms from around his dongsaeng, looked at the hands covering the other's face again. Reaching for them, he delicately pulled them away to see Jungwoo's features.

-Better, right...?- Doyoung said quietly, a soft smile forming on his lips. -Jungwoo-yah, look at me. -hooking his index finger under the petite's chin, he carefully pushed it up and made the younger look at him. And it sent shivers down Jungwoo's spine, how the other could make him so calm in one moment, how he treated him and how he touched him. The slight pressure that the raven put on his chin made him tingle, despite his whole body feeling so numb now.

-Come here.- Doyoung said and immediately stood up, picking up his dongsaeng from the ground as so he could wrap his legs around the older's waist. Jungwoo didn't even dare to say "no". It felt so good being held like that, especially by Doyoung, feeling his body so close, getting so warm and safe. But he couldn't admit it to himself.

  The raven sat on the edge of his bed, careful to unwrap the other's legs from around his waist first and as he did that, he brushed his palms against the redhead's thighs, still covered by the black pair of tight pants. Doyoung didn't even try to glue the other off of him, just held him like that, pulling his waist closer by one arm and the other caressing Jungwoo's nape again.

The older put his whole heart into making his dongsaeng feel better, sense his presence and know that he's safe.

-Jungwoo, do you want to tell me about what happened?- Doyoung asked softly into the younger's ear, his warm breath fanning over it.

-Y-yeah...- the redhead said very quietly, after feeling shivers that came like a wave through his body, ashamed of himself so bad. -Doyoung-oppa... Lately I feel so, so bad... It's so hard to practise, every practice makes me so exhausted... And so many NCTzens hate me... They call me names, say that I'm useless and don't deserve to be a part of NCT... And every member expects so much... I just feel so, so bad that I'm disappointing everybody... I feel like a stranger to everyone... Like no one even cares about me...- the younger confessed to his hyung and choked at the last words, hiding his face in the older's neck afterwards.

  Doyoung, after a short moment, pulled Jungwoo even closer than before, making him touch the older with every inch of his skin, taking in the warmth and snuggling up more. It was so bad, listening to things like that from his dongsaeng. It seemed like it was just a day since he joined NCT 127 and the raven just couldn't stand the fact that the younger was welcomed by everyone this way. He felt so sorry for him. But being called "oppa" by the redhead in this situation was so... Heartwarming, like Doyoung knew he was doing the right thing, because Jungwoo already knew how he was trying to comfort him. And if it makes him feel better - that's good for the both of them. It wasn't a weird thing, being called that by the younger, he got already used to it, probably. Since Jungwoo's first steps in their group, the taller has been sharing a room with him and they've started growing closer to each other. That's why he was so surprised that the teen didn't actually talk to him about that, he didn't think about him like of someone that could close up to everyone. In Doyoung's mind, the other was always cute, goofy and a little bratty, but so bright. And knowing that he kept all of these bad things inside? It hurt.

-Jungwoo, that's alright... You don't have to feel bad for things like that happening to you. It's cruel, people like that are not our true fans, you have to know that. And listen... look at your oppa now.

  Doyoung delicately put his hand on one of the petite's sides, carefully putting some pressure, so he can straighten himself up on his lap and they both can look into each other's eyes. The raven noticed Jungwoo's flushed cheeks, now wet with tears. He always looks so perfect, even crying - he just looked perfect, like after their first concert. And it was the first time when Doyoung felt this way towards someone - towards Jungwoo. He knew that he needed to protect the smaller that just looked so vulnerable, and he would die if he didn't do that.

-I'm here for you. Always. Do you understand that, hm?- the raven said softly, slowly getting lost in Jungwoo's warm brown eyes. He carefully put his big palm on the other's slightly red cheek, brushing his thumb over it.-I'm always here to protect you and to make you feel better. If you need anything, tell me. Come to me and tell me. Because I want to help you and make you feel safe. Is that okay? I know that we don't know each other for a very long time, but I know that I want to protect you, especially if you feel so bad. 

  Jungwoo just nodded slowly, hypnotized in Doyoung's eyes, his voice, his touch. Everything. The redhead felt loved, cared about. And he didn't know if he have ever experienced something like that. It was so... good.

-Alright... Jungwoo, please, pay attention to what I'm saying, okay? It's very important.- the older paused for a second, enjoying and getting lost in the moment again.-You are worth being here, with us. And not worth allowing these lies to reach your ears. You're such a perfect person, it's so bad seeing you struggle like this. God, Jungwoo... You do not disappoint any of us. We're proud of how you progress all the time... Especially me. So, please, let me help you, if you have any problems, okay? I can't stand seeing you like that...- he whispered the last words.

-O-oppa... Thank you... I want someone to care about me so bad... And to take care of me... I feel so lonely and stray to all of you...- the younger said quietly, his voice unstable because of the crying. He already regretted saying things like that to his hyung, who was probably going to be so weirded out by this and just say to get over it. He couldn't say everything. But maybe he could say that?

-Jungwoo, of course... But you're not stray, you are one of our members now, remember.- a hand brushed through his red locks, making him lose the eye contact. But maybe that's better, he could just drown in the other's eyes if it wouldn't stop.

  Doyoung just smiled and it already brightened up his dongsaeng's face. So, maybe it wasn't a mistake, saying it?

-Doyoung-oppa? Do you really want to help me? With anything?- the redhead asked in his cute voice and puppy eyes.

-Of course I do, Jungwoo.- the raven's palm again found itself on the younger's head.-I'll try to do anything that will help you feel better, you know that already.

-I do... Thank you.- he said, eventually hugging the older male.

  Chuckling, Doyoung hugged him back, so happy to see Jungwoo smile again. So happy that he can help him in someway. Their bodies were touching one another, exchanging their warmth between the both of them. Getting so immersed in the feeling, Doyoung could barely get himself to talk. He wanted to make Jungwoo's thoughts busy with something else than worries.

-Snoopy, maybe you'd like to watch a film, hm?- Doyoung pinched the other's cheek, knowing that he loved being called that.

-Oooh, yeah!- Jungwoo shouted lively, already brightening up and blushing, because of the cute name.-Can I choose?

-Alright, Jungwoo, but not any action one. We have to go to sleep fast today, tomorrow's practice starts at 8AM.

  The younger immediately looked to the side, not really sure about how he'll handle tomorrow's day.

-I know...

  But he got a little better after realising that Doyoung will be there with him. The younger tried his best to believe that he'll help him with everything, that he cares and wants to take care of the redhead.

-I hope that it will be better than the last time.- Jungwoo smiled a little, still worried.-But you're going to be there, right?

-Of course. I'm serious all the time. And I promise, okay?

-Okay... Pinky promise?- the petite teen asked, already sticking out his little finger.

-Alriight, we can do that. I promise.- Doyoung smiled, hooking their fingers together.

 

  They spent most of the time choosing the movie, Jungwoo asking the raven all the time if he does or doesn't like it, if not, he continued searching immediately. But in the end, after some time, they agreed on watching a basic k-drama, already tired of looking at film trailers.

 

-Jungwoo-yah, you're shaking.- Doyoung said, his voice full of worry. -Are you cold? 

-Ah... Maybe a little? But I'll get warmer in a while, I'm always like that.- the younger chuckled, forcing himself to sound natural. He really didn't want to bother his hyung with little things like that. It wasn't a big deal after all. He felt guilty just for telling the older things like that, there was no way he would bother him with this.

-Oh, stop that. If you're cold, then you're cold. Come here.- the raven put an arm over the other's shoulders and they were closer again, bodies touching. Jungwoo wasn't in any situations like that before and it was rather... stressful? He didn't know how to label this feeling. His body tried it's best to not tense up, his heart started to race and little drops of sweat wanted to roll down his forehead. Little did he know, because it was just about to get worse.

  Because the petite felt far from a fully conscious state, his eyes accidentally wandered away from the laptop's screen, stopping on the older male's face. He never noticed how handsome Doyoung actually was.

His black hair was always looking so good, whether it was styled and on the stage, wet after their practice or just an everyday hairstyle. It was always so neat and the raven didn't have to put so much effort into making it look like that. His whole face was so special, Jungwoo didn't ever in his life see someone even by 1% similar to Doyoung. His face was just one of a kind, so sharp and handsome. And the younger loved his hyung's eyes the most, they were just perfect, and you could simply drown in these two black holes that seemed to have no end, just like the redhead almost did before. But Doyoung's body was on a whole new level. The taller may look thin, but from up close - he's none of that. His body is strong and healthy, also looking very manly. His biceps are thicker than Jungwoo's, and the raven does have a six-pack, that his dongsaeng can see basically everyday. But he never paid attention to it. He never paid attention to how good Doyoung looks.

  It seemed like hours for Jungwoo, but in a second he already got back to watching the drama. He got lost, very lost for a while.

-Everything alright?- Doyoung asked, caressing the younger's arm.

-Y-yeah. Yeah, everything's alright.

  His voice. It was so soothing, he felt like he could doze off just from listening to it. But it could be also so sharp, especially when singing. He loved it.

 

~~~

 

Not even aware of it, Jungwoo laid his head on the older's chest, probably too immersed in his thoughts. Doyoung didn't bother, because he appreciated the fact that the redhead could finally get comfortable around him. But in the meantime, the petite started now dozing off - as expected. His eyelids heavy and his lips slightly opened. It felt good, knowing that Doyoung is just next to him, keeping physical contact, so the petite knew that he's still there. It really did feel good. Jungwoo was happy like that. 

  And he eventually fell asleep, his arm and leg already wrapped around the raven, who also couldn't fight the sleepiness that overflowed him. They were both cuddling, while the laptop was near to falling off of the bed. But how could they know? They will think about it tomorrow.

  And Jungwoo,

 

  you could say that today was the first time when he was open about his little space.


	2. Kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, buns!! ❤️❤️
> 
> I hope that y'all are having an amazing day! And if you have any pieces of advice for me (or if you just feel like sharing your opinion on my ff, because I like to hear it from you!)- please, write it down in the comments! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! ❤️
> 
> xoxo

At 7AM, Doyoung woke up. This night he was sleeping the deepest in the whole year, and it was Jungwoo's presence that made it possible.

  The raven, still having Jungwoo under his arm, looked down at him. The petite looked so beautiful and innocent when the sun rays shined on his silky skin, the childlike features even more visible now. The older noticed that he didn't change his clothes since tomorrow, but despite that - the redhead still looked stunning.

  Doyoung remembered their conversation from yesterday, saying a lot of things that he absolutely didn't regret saying. He ment every word that rolled off of his tongue and every promise. It was important for both of them and it felt good knowing that they confessed how the both feel. Finally.

  The older caught himself staring at Jungwoo again, now when the teen was sleeping - Doyoung could enjoy his company in other ways. The redhead's milky-fair skin looked so tempting, he could barely bare the urge to touch, even to taste it.

  Since this moment, the raven felt the burning flame building up inside.

  Jungwoo's lips, slightly opened, plump and rosy. Wet with his saliva. His neck, collarbones and shoulder that the blue t-shirt covered were now exposed to Doyoung's eyes, his pupils dilating more at the sight.

  The taller tried his best to not get too immersed in the thoughts and it did work. But after a couple of minutes. And if Jungwoo's body wasn't covered by the duvet, Doyoung would be in quite a problematic situation. The petite made him feel like nobody else did. Like no male did, actually. He didn't ever felt this way towards a man, not even once. The raven was always feeling 100% hetero, so that flame wasn't something he could expect from his relationship with Jungwoo. Friendship.

  After stopping himself from getting lost in his thoughts again, the older checked the time on his phone and immediately looked back at the redhead. They didn't have too much time, but also not little enough to spring off of the bed and run around their room. But still - the two should get up.

-Jungwoo-yah...- Doyoung said quietly, stroking the other's cheek with his thumb and smiling softly at the little whine that reached his ears. -Rise and shine, sleepyhead, we have to get up if we don't want to be late.

-Mmm, oppaaa, I don't want tooo...- the younger whined again and opened his eyes a bit, eventually hugging his hyung, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. -Can't we just stay here?

  Doyoung chuckled at how childish Jungwoo could be. But does he complain?

-We can't, Snoopy, we have to be ready to practise in an hour. Sorry.- the raven smiled again and wrapped one arm around the younger's narrow shoulders, his other hand in the red locks already.

-Okaay... Five minutes then...

-No, no, no. I'd love to give that to my favourite dongsaeng, but you know that we have to get ready.- Doyoung tousled the petite's hair and unwrapped his arm from around his body.

-Fiiine...- Jungwoo said sleepily, gluing himself off of his hyung. After straightening himself up on the bed, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his back, trying to swipe away the sleepiness from his eyes.

-Want me to take the shower first?- Doyoung asked, chuckling under his breath at how the redhead tried to wake himself up.

-Yeah...- Jungwoo said, too tired to turn around.

-Then wait a minute, I'll be right back.- the older stood up, stretched just like the other did and just after a while he was already taking a shower behind the bathroom doors.

  And both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other. Especially Doyoung.

~~~

-Hyung, are you done?- Jungwoo knocked on the door a couple of times. -I made breakfast! Eat when you'll be ready, okay? I already di-! - the petite stopped yelling when he noticed the turning doorknob.

  Doyoung stopped just in front of the redhead, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and black ripped pants, his hair and chest still wet with water. He held a towel in his hand, drying himself up while looking at Jungwoo with a one-sided smile.

-You're too sweet, Snoopy, thank you.- the older tousled his hair and passed by, walking into the kitchen where the breakfast was waiting for him.

  And Jungwoo stood there. He couldn't do, say, feel or think about anything. His mind went blank, but a single picture still on it.

  As the teen thought the last night - he didn't ever pay attention to how Doyoung looked shirtless. And it was one of his biggest mistakes. The taller male's body looked stunning, and Jungwoo for sure didn't expect an abs from it. How the water was glistening on his hyung's body made the redhead dizzy, he didn't look anything near a normal human being. He looked like a deity, but just like a deity - he was so close and at the same time out of touch.

-Jungwoo, go take a shower or we'll be late!- Doyoung yelled from the kitchen, making the petite come back to the ground.

-Y-yeah, sorry!

  Jungwoo closed the doors behind, a sigh escaping his lips just after. How can he be so stupid? Doyoung was out of touch. And it won't change. Why was he always hurting himself so much?

~~~

  When Jungwoo and Doyoung both entered the practice room, it turned out that they were actually the last to come.

-Ahhh, what took you both so long?- Donghyuck asked first, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

-We just overslept a bit, sorry.- Doyoung stated, patting Jungwoo's shoulder.

-I'm glad that you came here on time, but start warming up already, we have a lot to do today.- Taeyong stated shortly and started stretching with the other members, Doyoung and Jungwoo joining them after a second.

  Practices with 127's members were always really loud, mainly because of Donghyuck screaming, annoying Mark and trying to kiss and hug everyone, but that time it was more of a serious training for them all. Currently they were still practicing Regular, trying to nail the choreography in 100%, to get ready for the next live performances.

  During the practice, Jungwoo was really getting into the music and choreo, absolutely feeling himself that day. And besides Taeyong, there was also one person that payed attention to it. 

  The only thing that Doyoung could focus on was Jungwoo how his body moved. He noticed how the redhead finally after a long time was enjoying himself and the music, making the moves look really smooth and eye-catching. The raven could see every detail now, starting from how the younger's shirt showed his stomach when he danced, to his hair sticking to his forehead after some time. And something that Doyoung never noticed - his cute, subtle curves, which made his silhouette look in some way even feminine - the taller male was absolutely crazy over it.

-Hey, dude, come back to the Earth. What's going on with you today?- Johnny asked, bringing him back to the reality.

-Huh? What's wrong?- Doyoung tried to sound natural, but already knew what his bandmate was asking about.

-You know what's wrong. Do you think that I'm an idiot? You're dancing horrible today, did something happen? You saw Taeyong? He's been giving you this "angry leader look" all the time, I'm not the only one that noticed it.

  Doyoung wasn't sure if he should tell Johnny about the situation with Jungwoo, but he was his best friend after all. Ah, everything was so problematic. The raven looked over his shoulder at Jungwoo (who was now busy talking with Sicheng) to discretely point at the source of his distraction.

-Jungwoo?- Johnny said quietly. -And what's up with him?

-Everything, man. Uh, I don't know how to start even. I've never been into men, okay. None of that. But Jungwoo... God, he did something to me. Last night he was crying... I just did everything to make him feel better, I don't know, I feel something like a parental love towards him and... Like I just need to protect him... And I think that I even feel more than that... I don't know what to do about it, I can't think about anything besides him... Man, I don't know... I don't want to look like a stupid teen, I know when my feelings are true and they are now.- the raven confessed, embarrassed with himself. But he just had to do something about the whole situation.

  Johnny, quite surprised at the answer, scratched his head, thinking about what he should say.

-Bro, like... Ugh, what did you get yourself into? Jungwoo, I don't know... He may be bi? Maybe even gay. I've heard from Mark that he had some guys swooning over him when he was like 16. Also, well, he had a boyfriend, no fucking or whatsoever, but you know. And before you even ask me - Jungwoo told Mark about his problems, it was months ago. If you both talked about things that bother him, he probably didn't tell you because he was too scared. So, look, in my opinion - give it a try, like don't loose your grip on those feelings, nothing bad is going to happen. Maybe Jungwoo feels the same, you never know if you don't try.

-Maybe...- Doyoung looked at the redhead again, thinking about what Johnny just said.

-But watch out for Lucas. He's weird around him. Maybe you noticed, but look at how he's behaving around Jungwoo, it's strange, really. Today we have a meeting, the whole U, so remember my words.

-Well, I didn't really notice...- Doyoung chuckled awkwardly under his breath, surprised at how he didn't catch anything about Lucas and Jungwoo. -But you're right. I'll pay attention to him, also will try this thing with Jungwoo... Thanks, bro, you have no idea how it helped me.- the raven shot Johnny a thankful smile and patted the taller's shoulder.

~~~

  Just from the start of their meeting, Doyoung didn't take eyes off of both of his dongsaengs, as they were sitting next to each other. And Johnny was right. Lucas was shotting Jungwoo cheesy looks and smiles all the time, touching the petite's knee with his. He looked at the redhead like at a snack, petting and touching him as often as he could.

-Jungwoo, did you eat well today?- the blond asked with a worry, wrapping his arm around the smaller male.

-Lucas, so cute!- Jungwoo blushed and slapped the other's knee. -I did, thank you.- he said with a cute smile.

-Also, you smell really good. You do everyday.- the taller whispered into his hyung's ear and chuckled right after, while slipping his big hand in between Jungwoo's thighs, rubbing the inner part.

  And the redhead's face turned a light shade of red, so embarrassed with Lucas' words. They were lucky that no one noticed them, as they were sitting in the corner of their meeting room. And Doyoung felt the shivers of disgust, jealousy and anger melting his spine, especially because he saw where the blond's hand landed. He felt the urge to rip Jungwoo away from the younger, to protect him. But he couldn't.

-Lucaaas, so embarrassing!- Jungwoo laughed and covered his face with his hands, while Lucas didn't even stop rubbing his inner thigh.

  At this point, the raven couldn't stand it anymore. Doyoung stood up and clenched his fists the hardest he could, the anger being too overwhelming. He felt like being able to break everything and punch everyone near. Like he could even do something to himself, the angriness ripping him open, burning from inside. And the tall male had to put this flame down if he didn't want to hurt Lucas.

-Excuse me.- Doyoung said shortly. It was cold, dry and just dripping with bad emotions. He bursted out of the room, slamming shut the door behind.

  The raven couldn't think clearly. He wanted to break, scratch - hurt. Kill. He never felt anything near this, just like a poison. The feeling was disgusting, even painful. Doyoung's back came into contact with the cold wall, making him focus on the cooling sensation for a moment, not the anger he felt. A sigh left his lips. A really heavy one.

  But he couldn't calm himself down, as well as he wasn't left alone for a long time.

-You good? Dude, I didn't know that you'll react like that. But yeah, I was right as you could already see.- Johnny came up to him, they both sharing a sigh again.

-You can't even imagine how angry I am. Lucas is such a reckless brat, he'll hurt him if he plans on going on like that and treat Jungwoo like some kind of a fucking game that he can play anytime he wants.- Doyoung's brows furrowed hard and his teeth gritted against each other, making an unpleasant sound.

-Hey, but try to calm down. Have a talk with him tonight, you both are roommates after all. Let him know how you feel about Lucas and that you're worried. Really, because I also am, I don't know if Taeyong noticed Lucas' behaviour, but you're not the only one worried now, really.

-Yeah, I was thinking that. I hope that we'll see each other right after this meeting, because I won't be able to think about anything else, you know that.- Doyoung sighed again.

~~~

  But - as always - it wouldn't happen. And even worse, Jungwoo was staying at Lucas' dorm this evening. When Johnny came to the raven's room to tell him that - he couldn't say a word. He was so worried now, the anger dropping to a lower level, giving some space to his fear and anxiety. Doyoung was just so scared that Lucas will do something wrong to his dongsaeng, that he just wanted to run through the whole hall, knock on the blond's door and take Jungwoo back to their dorm. But of course he couldn't do that. The younger wasn't his. And it hurt. He admitted to himself the feeling towards the redhead. He knew what it was already. And now it hurt him so much, knowing that he can't protect the petite.

  And the younger was having pizza and playing games with Lucas, not even thinking about the raven once. Jungwoo loved sharing his free time with the blond, who always hugged, petted and complimented him. He loved being close physically with someone and Lucas apparently liked it too, not complaining about the skinship - in fact even offering it by himself.

  So Doyoung waited for Jungwoo patiently, yet stressed out. It was hard, everything started to be so tough since the last night. And it was such a short amount of time. His feelings developed so fast... But maybe they were here the whole time? Maybe he just didn't have an idea? Doyoung didn't know, the only thing that he was thinking about was Kim Jungwoo. 

 

Kim Jungwoo. 

 

 

Kim Jungwoo.

~~~

  Just before 1AM, the redhead came back to their dorm, where Doyoung waited. The older didn't expect him to take so long, even despite they're all having a free day tomorrow. The sound of door slowly opening awakened up his senses again.

-Doyoung-hyung, you're not asleep yet? Ahhhh, you should sleep already, it's late!- Jungwoo said, looking worried at the raven, who sat on the bed with a cold expression on his face. His eyes were just as sharp as a knife, the steel look in Doyoung's eyes felt like it could drill a hole in Jungwoo's stomach. It made him feel like in danger.

-I was waiting for you.- the older stated shortly, his voice harsh just like in the moment he left their meeting room.

-You didn't have to! And I had so much fun with Lucas, ahhh!- Jungwoo suddenly started smiling from ear to ear, placing both of his hands on his cheeks in amazement. -He's so cool! He tells me a lot of nice things, cuddles with me and is so nice! And today he bought pizza for both of us and we played games and he hugged me and it was just so nice of him! I'm really happy that I spent this evening with Lucas, it was really fun.- the younger laughed at the end and after a while he went to the kitchen and got back with a bottle of cola. The redhead stopped right in front of the other male, opening up the bottle. -And how was your evening today, hyung?- Jungwoo asked and took a few sips of the fizzy drink.

  But Doyoung couldn't control his emotions again. His chest started burning just when the petite began talking about Lucas again, making him look like the best man in the whole world. It made the raven jealous, but for the main part he was so angry that Jungwoo just couldn't see what the blond had on his mind all the time. Worry drained the whole energy out of Doyoung to talk to the teen again and the older just stood up and locked himself in the bathroom. He had to take his time.

Jungwoo didn't know what to think. What did he do wrong? Why did he disappoint somebody once again? Being near to letting the tears roll down his face again, he wanted to calm down and stop them. The redhead knew that he'll disappoint Doyoung even more by being this weak. So Jungwoo just stood there and waited, because he needed to know what he did wrong.

And he was thinking about it. With only one thing on his mind now - Kim Doyoung.

 

Kim Doyoung.

 

 

Kim Doyoung.

~~~

  After something near half an hour, the raven left their bathroom with the same clothes on and the same expression - the only difference was his wet hair. But Doyoung calmed down his anger with cold water, really wanting to talk with Jungwoo about how serious it was after all. The older was never a person that you could consider easily flustered, but the redhead was too important for him, it was an evidence.

-Hyung, please...! Tell me what happened, what did I do wrong, surely I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you angry then? Please, tell me! Are you not feeling well? Do you need help? I can do everything! -the words spilled from Jungwoo's mouth, the teen sounding so stressed out, that it made Doyoung sorry for all the anger. But he just had to get it done.

-Everything?- the raven looked at the petite from the bottom to the top, the steel look still present.

-Everything, I promise...!- Jungwoo said loudly, swallowing his saliva right after.

  It happened so quickly. The redhead was now slammed on the wall, trapped in between two strong arms of his hyung. The younger was scared, he knew that his roommate is not going to hurt him, but he was frightened by the words that could leave his mouth.

-Then listen to me.- Doyoung commanded shortly, looking into Jungwoo's eyes as deep as yesterday. -Are you listening?

  The redhead couldn't answer. He just nodded, feeling like being drowned in these eyes again.

-Can't you notice what Lucas wants from you? I saw it in his eyes, in everything he does to you. He wants to fucking use you, USE YOU. LIKE A THING! He's still a fucking kid, reckless and injudicious. You mustn't allow him to touch and talk to you like that! He can't get closer!- Doyoung couldn't control himself and had to change it quickly, he was so scared for Jungwoo, he didn't want to hurt him. -Shit... Shit, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!- seeing the fear in the petite's eyes, he just felt like the worst thing on Earth. It was so devastating, the redhead was scared of him. The tears started to come up to his eyes. Quickly, his palm found itself on Jungwoo's cheek, smudging the tear running down the soft, now rosy skin. -Don't be scared... Don't, please, don't...

  It was horrible, how did it all fabricated? Doyoung didn't cry in a long while, didn't expect even once to break in front of Jungwoo. Never.

-I'm worried... I'm so worried about you...- his second palm joined the first one on the other cheek, caressing it. -I want to protect you so much, that... I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt by Lucas... Being used by him, because you thought that he didn't have any bad intentions... You're so... So small, so vulnerable... And I just have to take care of you... I...

  Doyoung looked so deep in the petite's eyes, he didn't even think that it's possible. The feelings that filled his heart yesterday felt like the strongest he could ever feel. But they couldn't compare to what he felt now. Like being swallowed by the brown eyes, by Jungwoo that stood right in front of him, crying. He felt like he couldn't live without this sensation, it was like a drug. Like the small redhead filled his whole heart. It felt like he wasn't even close to his heart, but like the teen was in it. The younger didn't dare to move, he listened carefully to every word, he saw every single feeling in the black eyes. It felt like they both wrecked down the walls around them, everything visible now.

  And Jungwoo felt like being smothered by his own heart. Why didn't he notice these feelings earlier? Doyoung's and his own ones. When the older confessed all these things, it felt like standing in front of a mirror. And the younger couldn't believe it, he was shaking and crying now, maybe because of his fear, that wasn't present now, but maybe because he just couldn't believe his own ears. Being bullied now seemed like it didn't matter, the same with feeling stray to the group and being close to Lucas. And Jungwoo wanted the raven's warmth, because only this one seemed real now. Real, honest, genuine, true. Again. Kim Doyoung was the only thing on his mind.

 

Kim Doyoung.

 

Kim Jungwoo.

 

  The older male couldn't control his heart now. Not only his flaming feelings, but his own heart. He wiped the petite's tears off with his thumbs, came a little closer, so their chests almost touched. They were drowned in each other's eyes - in each other. Doyoung slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the shorter's forehead after swiping his red locks away from it.

-My little Jungwoo...- the raven whispered, his voice now shaking a bit.

  And after Doyoung called him, the younger slowly closed his eyes, feeling weak in those hands, but still so good, like all of his cares were easily taken away. He just had to remember to breathe. The older, seeing Jungwoo's eyes closing, bent down a little, at the same time tipping the teen's head up. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Just listened to both of their hearts.

  Doyoung's slightly rough lips met the soft ones and both started to move slowly. It felt like they exchanged their feelings now, like they shared every single thought. How they smelled, tasted, felt. It all mixed in one with this single kiss. Jungwoo finally felt like being able to move and put his hands on the strong shoulders of his partner and squeezed softly, trying to get some kind of support.

  The raven was the one who broke the kiss first after a minute. He wanted to see those eyes, wanted to get some kind of a confirmation if he was doing the right thing or not. He could see everything clearly.

  The flame started to burn again, mercilessly ripping apart all of his restrains, melting it down like coal. What they were doing felt forbidden, like a forbidden fruit. And it tastes the best of all of the fruits.

  Doyoung's lips came into contract with the soft ones again, the kiss deeper than the first one. It was a hungry, passionate one, the raven dominating Jungwoo, who was still feeling stunned, not aware of what is going on. But they both didn't care as long as they could feel each other's lips. It was addicting.

  The older pinned the smaller body against the wall with his own one now. One of his big hands in the other's red locks, gripping them to tip the teen's head more to the back.

The second hand was at the milky neck, softly putting pressure on it, just to get a better grip on it's owner. And while Doyoung dominated, Jungwoo wanted more of it. He never saw and imagined the older like that, but it turned him on like nothing else ever did. His own little hands found themselves in the black shirt that the raven had on, grasping the material hard and trying to pull the man closer.

-Come here.- Doyoung growled, the words already familiar to Jungwoo's ears, but filled with adrenaline and the lack of patience now, which he never really experienced. Well, to this day. Just as the last time, the older picked the petite up and pushed him into the wall even more for a moment. Their tongues exchanged the saliva between the two, Jungwoo's one not even trying to fight for dominance. They kissed just like it was about to be their last kiss, now bursting in flames and pure passion. Not breaking it, Doyoung backed up from the wall and sat on his bed, the redhead sitting on his lap again.

-Do you want me to stop?- the older asked, not wanting to be the one that would hurt Jungwoo. But the only answer he could get was a sharp shake of the smaller's head.

  The teen moved closer to Doyoung, their abdomens touching, working in synch when they breathed. The older placed his palms on Jungwoo's hips, giving them a firm grip.

-Jungwoo, what do you want?- the piercing look now met the petite's eyes, stripping him from all the cockiness left. He couldn't answer, like there was a lump in his throat, because of which he couldn't breathe or talk.

  A hand on the redhead's nape pulled him down slowly, but rigidly.

-Tell me what you need, Jungwoo.- a husky voice reached the younger's ear, the sound sending intense shivers down his spine, he couldn't help shaking all over. The grip on his hips got stronger than before, preventing the petite from moving them forward and searching for something to rub the growing erection on.

-Y-you da-ddyy...!- a fatigued moan left Jungwoo's lips, followed by a load of panting later on. He never felt something like that, a single sound made him lose his mind and shiver all over. But he loved it and simply >craved< more.

  Doyoung's hands moved forward and stopped on the younger's bum, gripping hard on his buttocks and pushing the teen's hips forward, so their bulges could rub lustily against each other, the raven's one much bigger, but equally hard. Jungwoo couldn't help grinding at the other erection, the palms at his ass helping with deepening the motion.

  But Doyoung was stunned at the words, all of a sudden turned on so much more. And it controlled his sudden action of allowing the younger to grind on him. He waited for this moment. He waited for the moment when he could finally have Jungwoo as his little boy, so he can treat and talk to the teen like that. It was like a dream, that just now became true.

-My little babyboy... What do you want daddy to do, mm?- the low voice was in Jungwoo's ear again, making the petite shake even more intensively than the first time and rub his bulge even harder against the bigger one.

-D-aaddyy...! I wan-t... Daddy to touch m-mee...- it was almost like a cry, begging for Doyoung to do something, anything and it will make the pain go away. Because how good it felt, dry humping the older, having his hands gripping tight on his buttcheeks - it hurt. It was so good it was painful.

-Can I take off your pants, princess..?- the question resonated in Jungwoo's head, sending the strong shivers down his spine again, a wave of pleasure and warmth flooding over his body.

-P-please, do... Whate-ver you wan-nt, daddyy...- the petite couldn't control his voice anymore, everything feeling overstimulating to him.

  Doyoung's palms left the younger's ass, probably leaving red marks on it. He removed the redhead's belt and after a moment of struggle, his pants were laying somewhere on the ground. And again - the familiar big hands were back at their place, but now they slipped under his boxers - touching the bare velvety skin. Doyoung didn't ever touch anything nearly as soft as Jungwoo's plump buttocks, which he squeezed hard and pushed the redhead by them into his direction, now feeling how warm the smaller's erection was.

-D-aaddyy! Oh yeaah, ple-ease..! -Jungwoo's head snapped back, exposing more of the fair neck, which Doyoung took advantage of. He sucked down on a place near the younger's ear, making a dark hickey there. And they both didn't care if someone saw it - it was even better. Now they both were already drowned in the feeling that they belong to each other. Jungwoo moaned loudly, shaking again, the raven's wet tongue and lips doing something inexplicable to his body and mind. But the older didn't stop at one mark. A plenty of them were extremely visible, almost screaming "attention!" to everyone who could see them. Doyoung sucked and bit every accessible area of the younger's skin. Collarbones, neck, his slightly sticking out Adam's apple. He wanted to taste and have all of him.

-Baby, you look so good like that... Can you tell me who do you belong to?- the taller felt tender for Jungwoo, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

-Y-you da-ddy... No one el-se..!- the petite nearly screamed, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm with every moment, his penis feeling more and more sensitive to the touch.

-Good boy. So good for his daddy... And good boys always get rewards.- a soft smile appeared on Doyoung's face, watching his partner with loving eyes.

  One of his hand's stopped squeezing the younger's buttcheeks and moved in between their bodies to unzip his pants and slip them down to his ankles. They were both dripping with precum, their boxers wet all over with it. Before slipping Jungwoo's underwear just below his cheeks to expose his erection and ass, he gave the tip of the smaller's cock a rub, making the teen shiver chaotically. 

-Jungwoo, does my cute little boy deserve to cum?- the rhetorical question made the petite's head spin even more.

-Y-yeees, pleeease!

-Are you sure?- Doyoung said in a low voice, slipping his boxers down a little as well.

-I a-aaam! I am, da-ddy, please, make me cu-uuum!- he moaned loudly, begging for the raven.

-Then cum for your daddy.- it was a growl that rolled off of his tongue, at the same time the older grasped both of their lengths and jerked them both off in a fast motion, staring right in his lover's brown eyes. Jungwoo didn't expect the sudden sensation, so he just moaned loudly, returning the stare.

-O-oooh, daddy!! Daddy, I'm cumming!!- the petite screamed out, wrapping his arms around Doyoung's neck tight, while biting hard into his nape, feeling like he would shatter in seconds.

  The name screamed like that by his dongsaeng made Doyoung crazy, they both cumming all over their abdomens in the same time. It felt like everything that they could feel yesterday and today exploded again, making the pleasure even stronger. Jungwoo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the older bit his lip as hard as he could, growling loudly.

  They both rode out their orgasms, making a worse mess. But they didn't care. They loosened all of their grips which left a bunch of visible marks on their bodies.

  Doyoung was kissing softly his lover's now bruised neck and hugged him, caressing the flushed back.

-Jungwoo...- the older whispered in the redhead's ear.

-Mmm..?- a lazy purr made Doyoung smile and kiss the other's neck again.

-I love you.- he said after a short pause and looked at Jungwoo's face, waiting for a reaction.

-Hyung...- the younger looked at his face with tears already up his eyes. -I... I'm so sorry...

-Why?- Doyoung said worried already. -Hey, don't cry, baby...

-I'm sorry that I did it to you... I'm sorry for today...- the tears already started to roll down the teen's cheeks, the guilt taking over. He felt guilty for making his hyung lose control like that, making him so angry and worried.

-Don't be, everything is okay now... I'm glad that you're not hurt or-... - Jungwoo's lips stopped the older from talking, the kiss full of warmth, love and sincerity. It felt amazing.

-I love you too, hyung...- the redhead said, and after that - now Doyoung attacked his reddened and plump lips, pulling him close and falling back on the bed.

 

And it felt like it couldn't end.

 

Kim Doyoung and Kim Jungwoo.


End file.
